Kumagoro Dinner Party SEQUEL DESU
by Nokoriga
Summary: This is the final part of the 'Gravitation meets Inuyasha' series. The final conclusion.


Ryuichi held Kagome in his arms, she was knocked out from the loss of blood.

He looked tearful as the evil demon appouched closer. "Get away!" yelled Ryuichi. The demon grinned, " If you give me the Shikon Jewel shard, I will go let you be…"

Ryuichi yelled, "I will never give you Kumagoro! Not in my life!"

The Creature grinned and raised his claw up to srike.

Ryuichi used his body as a shield.

Ryuichi expected pain but he opened his eyes.

There was this guy with doggy ears. He wore a red Kimono and he had long white hair.

He blocked the attack.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Shuichi.,

Inuyasha turned to Shuichi, "What the hell? You are supposed to be protecting Kagome!"

Shuichi stared at Inuyasha.

Something is different about him…

'What the hell!' thought Shuichi as he stared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha took out his teisaga. 'He has dog ears!'

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay!" yelled a voice.

"What---who..."

Kagome sat up...she was back in the Ferdal Time...laying by the well. She looked up and saw a girl with short dark brown hair. She was wearing a long flowing white gown. She looked sad.

"Who...are you?"

The girl giggled. "My name is Yuna...are you okay?"

"Who...why am I back in the Ferdal Era?"

"My power is helping you...you have been knocked out...just grab my hand and everything will be okay..."

"Everything will---be..." whispered Kagome.

She looked up at Yuna, "Who are you, really…"

"A Time-Travel Demon…the last of my kind…"

Yuna reached for Kagome, "Take my hand."

Kagome reached for Yuna's stretched out hand. Everything seemed…

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see Ryuichi. "Mr---Mr. Sakuma!" said Kagome with moan, her back was in deep pain. She felt weak.

"What a weak demon…it didn't take that much to kill…" said a familiar voice.

Kagome turned her head and saw a red kimono.

"Inu---"

Kagome said before she fainted, "---yasha…"

Inuyasha walked up to Ryuichi and Kagome. He knelt down and checked Kagome's heart. It was still beating strong.

Ryuichi looked at Inuyasha and said, "You have doggy ears!"

Inuyasha had a sweatdrop, "Your point?"

"How cute!" yelled Ryuichi as he tugged on them.

Inuyasha looked at Ryuichi, with a expression of confusion.

Kagome stirred and open her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes widen and rush to Kagome's side. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes…I think so…"

Yuna was watching in the distance, in different clothes. She was wearing jeans that said 'Gravitation' on them and red t-shirt.

"You know, Yuna-chan, you weren't suppose to interrere with the courses of Gravitation and Inuyasha."

Yuna turned around and smiled, "Yuffie-chan…what are you doing here?"

"I was on a date with Fujisaki…"

Yuna burst out laughing, "To prove that he's straight?"

Brittany smiled. "Yup, I thought he was bi, I thought he had a thing for Yuki."

Yuna laughed, "So did I, as long as Sylmarie-sama doesn't find out that we…"

"Find out what?"

Brittany and Yuna turned pale and turned around. "Sylmarie-sama…what are you doing here?" Yuna had a sweatdrop.

"What are you two doing? You know the rules of the Anime, right?" said Sylmarie with a frown.

"Uh…um…uh…would you like a cookie?" asked Brittany with a sweatdrop. "Ooh! Cookie! Yay!" yelled Sylmarie with a look of surprise on her face. Yuna had a sweatdrop.

Brittany smiled and said in a whisper to Yuna as Sylmarie ate her cookie in pure joy.

"It's so easy on making her happy…it's just giving candy to a baby…"

"I heard that."

Brittany had a huge sweat drop and Yuna had that look 'It's-your-fault-not-my-fault' glare to Brittany.

Yuna smiled and said to Sylmarie, "Please, Sylmarie-sama…just let us finish what's done and we will erase their memories…"

Sylmarie sighed. She began to twirl around in happiness, "Well, we might as well…but…"

"Huh? You are not punishing us?" asked Brittany with a smile.

"No…actually…since I just had a most worthy refreshing erotic cookie…I will let you go with this but do me a favor."

"What is it, Sylmarie-sama?"

"Don't erase their memories…"

"HUH!" yelled Brittany and Yuna in pure surprise.

"Erasing memories are so horriable…I hate it…since you, Yuna, are 1st Class Time Travel Demon and you, Brittany, are 1st Class Witch Demon, you will not be punished under the name of Sylmarie the Anime."

"Thank you…Sylmarie-sama…"

Kagome stood up…she touched her back…she was healed…by whom?

"Why are we outside?" asked Kagome as she looked around. Ryuichi, Shuichi, and Inuyasha looked around.

"Huh…why are we outside…the last thing I saw was that big evil beast trying to kill my precious Kumagoro!" said Ryuichi as he squeezed Kumagoro to his chest.

Shuichi looked around and went back inside and gasped. "What the Hell? You guys! Come inside!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ryuichi ran inside to see that the room was completely recovered, like there was no demon inside at all!

"Ryu-chan! There you are! After you sang 'Shining Collection' you just went off! Do you know how worried I was!"

"Noriko…hihi!"

Ryuichi smiled at Kagome, Inuyasha and Shuichi, "Better hide you ears." He winked at Inuyasha as he ran off with Noriko.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Well, I'm going back to the feudal era…don't be long? Okay?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you, Inuyasha…oh!"

Inuyasha leaned forward and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. Kagome blushed deeply. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha just smiled and walked off.

Shuichi grinned at Kagome, "Heh heh heh…sooner or later it will be right on the kisser, eh?"

Kagome blushed and covered her mouth. "Aiyee! Shuichi-kun, that would be strange for the both of us."

Shuichi gave Kagome a one arm hug and rubbed her hair, like a big brother, "I'm going to go see if I can find K, okay?"

"Yes…okay."

Shuichi walked off and Kagome sighed and heard a female singing on stage.

"Unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te. Jiyouu ni nobaseba ii.

Kimerareta ashita wa nai. Damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi.

Deai was guuzen janai. Tooi hitomi nie eien kanjita."

Kagome looked on stage and gasped at the girl…who saved her…Yuna. She was singing a song that looked that it came from the heart.

Kagome smiled and said a small prayer for her, 'Thank you for saving me.'

"Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora. Atarashii jibon ni umare kawaru.Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete. miseru yo. Sono te tsunaide."

Everyone clapped. The song was truly beatuiful. Kagome saw Ryuichi went up to Yuna and talked to her. Yuna turned red and giggled.

Ryuichi smiled at her and walked off and Kagome ran up to Yuna. "Oh, it's so good to see you again…thank you for your help."

"What do you mean? How did I help you?"

Kagome smiled, "Oh, dear me…sorry…I thought you were someone I thought I knew…sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay."

"You are a beautiful singer…what is you name? I'm Kagome."

"My name is Yuna. Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan."

Yuna walked off, leaving Kagome with a aura of mystery.

"YUKI!" Shuichi ran to Eiri Yuki as he spread out his arms and gave his beloved Yuki a hug. "Yea, what ever…good to see you too…" said Eiri Yuki with a huff.

Shuichi let go of Eiri Yuki and asked, "What are you doing here?"

In the back round, behind Shuichi, was K. He held up his rife and he smiled wickly at Eiri Yuki.

Eiri Yuki had a sweatdrop and gave Shuichi an hug. "Darling…I wanted to go with you…why didn't you invite me?"

Shuichi's eyes shinned with love and said, "Why didn't you ask me? Oh Yuki! I Love you!"

Kagome smiled at them. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ryuichi. "Oh, Mr. Sakuma…"

"Thank you for saving Kumagoro and I…and tell your friend with the ears…thank you."

Kagome smiled at Ryuichi, "I will make sure to tell him that…"

"Him? I thought it was a girl…oh well…it's the hair…" Ryuichi reached for his hair and laughed.

Kagome laughed with him.

Shuichi went up to Kagome and said, "Kagome…I'm sorry for this but…Yuki's here and…"

"It's okay…really…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, now have some fun with your lover, Shuichi!" Kagome gave him a pat on the head.

Shuichi blushed and said with a wicked grin, "Don't worry, we will."

Shuichi went off with Eiri Yuki at hand, as they went to the dance floor.

Kagome smiled to herself.


End file.
